Soul Connection
by apple psyche
Summary: Shizuo Heiwajima hated Izaya Orihara. Shizuo also hated violence. Just one of the many things Shizuo hated about Izaya Orihara was the uncontrollable way in which he reacted to Izaya: violently. Hints of Shizaya. Maybe.


**A/N: **lol idk what this is. i wrote it months ago and i'm too scared to re-read it. so i'mma just put it up here to make the world a slightly more ugly place.  
end quote credited to Terry Pratchett (from the book _Maskerade_).

* * *

**A Heavy & Fast Force Of Attraction; Soul Connection**

The vending machine soared swiftly through the sky. It wasn't what you would call flying, as vending machines don't have wings, and it didn't have much of a choice for being airborne or where its destination would be. Nevertheless it still hurtled towards its unknown destination, fast, heavy and potentially dangerous.

Some peoples of the world believe that inanimate objects have a kind of soul. What kind of a soul a vending machine might have, if at all, is probably not one for emotions, feelings, or life in general for that matter. Either way this was probably a positive thing for the vending machines and other various public inanimate objects of Ikebukuro, Tokyo.

.oOo.

Hatred is, presumably, bad for the soul. Toxic, as such.

Shizuo Heiwajima hated Izaya Orihara. Shizuo also hated violence. Just one of the many things Shizuo hated about Izaya Orihara was the uncontrollable way in which he reacted to Izaya: violently.

Shizuo had hated Izaya since he first laid eyes on him. He hated his smugness, arrogance, the way the guy looked at him even. His mere presence in this world, planet, universe, multi-verse, was the bane of Shizuo's existence.

If souls did indeed exist, whatever exactly one may be, and if Izaya Orihara infact _had_ a soul, Shizuo would make it his life's work to tear it from its body's flesh and hurl it through the stratosphere, beyond the moon, the sun, beyond the stars, beyond Beyond and even further, careening heavily, fast, heavier and faster than any piece of machinery, straight through dreams, the astral plain, the after life and hopefully not stopping anytime soon after that.

Shizuo hated how Izaya seemed to haunt him even when not anywhere physically near him at the time. You see, some say dreams are the soul's travel and this means that Shizuo whould not even be happy if Izaya were dead. A reason for him wanting Izaya, in his whole entirety, as far away as godly possible. Not too often, but often enough, on nights when Shizuo was not sleeping or could not sleep, Izaya would seemingly creep out of the back of his mind or the shadows in the room, or both, he wasn't sure, like some kind or shadow demon or incubus, with that horrid grin of his. And sometimes this shadow-Izaya silently slipped his way, snake-like, into his dreams, which was even worse. And definitely felt like some kind of violation by Izaya, which Shizuo was going to get him for, among many many other things, one way or another. Somehow.

It had happened again last night, Shizuo suddenly remembered, anger coursing its way through his veins as the memory came back as vivid in his mind as his current surroundings on the street he was walking down.

_"Shizu-chaann, if you hate violence so much why don't you try making love for a change, hmmmm?"_

Izaya had winked, and then …_then _-

"Iiiizaayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Shizuo bellowed in rage and grabbed the nearest, heaviest object that could possibly do the most damage when thrown at someone, which, just so happened to be a vending machine. He ripped it out of its strongholds and threw it with as much intensity and force as he could muster up.

The people in the street all stopped and stared in shock, unsure of what to do, and most unsure of what they had just witnessed.

Shizuo stared at the sky, breathing heavily, as the vending machine careened out of sight over the tops of buildings, it had actually gone that high! If only it would actually _hit _Izaya. And knock his existence away for that matter too. Oh well, fat chance of that happening. Shizuo briefly wondered where in the world Izaya could have been at that exact moment, sighed and got the hell out of there before any trouble started.

.oOo.

Izaya stood still on the street. Perhaps he had imagined it, but he could have sworn he had heard someone call his name. It was very, _very_ faint whatever it was, probably just the breeze whistling in his ear. He briefly looked around then kept walking. After all, he didn't feel any unease, as if there were any threats nearby.

He had only gone a few steps further when his vision was suddenly obstructed by what could only be described as a fast, heavy shadow. Instinctively he ducked. Whatever it was clipped his arm and rushed by with such amazing force that he was blown over onto the concrete.

After a few moments he was pretty sure he was still alive and relatively uninjured. He sat up and turned his head around slowly to look over his shoulder. The vending machine (as he had of course, by now, figured out exactly what had just happened) had skidded its way down the street, avoided any fatalities and, against all odds, crashed head-on into _another_ vending machine.

The witnesses surrounding the area stared in shock. Some stared at Izaya, but not one person dared approach him. No sane person with his or her own safety in mind was going to approach a guy who, just nearly having been crushed by a flying vending machine, would be grinning so manically.

Izaya wondered, even against all the odds, if Shizuo had thrown _himself_ instead of the vending machine, that maybe he would have landed right bang smack on top of Izaya.

What could maybe be called Izaya's soul was unharmed by the incident. And it was also grinning manically.

.oOo.

A wise man once said, "Hate is a force of attraction. Hate is just love with its back turned."


End file.
